Dancer
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: He kissed him. Sasuke moved forward, wrapped his hands around his sensei’s neck and kissed him, with sweet cherry lips and hesitance of a firsttime lover. And Kakashi nearly died, because this was his dancer. [KakaSasu][oneshot]


**A/N**

**Aww, first Naruto fic on this account! Yay! Well, KakaSasu is one of my favourite pairings, and well… SasuNaru is inevitable. It always ends up in there somehow.**

**Dedicated to the wonderful TenshiXXX who gave me the go-ahead, thanks for some amazing TatsRyu stuff and the wonderful Raven!**

**Warnings: yaoi, profanity, KakashixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: If I listed all the things I didn't own, there wouldn't be a FanFic, and you wouldn't want that, would you?**

**Dancer**

Generally speaking, Hatake Kakashi was not a betting man.

But, as his reputation boasted, he was never one to turn down a dare. Not even if it involved a seedy nightclub, erotic dancing and the banishment of Icha Icha for one entire evening. This was the situation he found himself in when our amusing little tale began, flanked by Iruka, Gai and for some absurd reason Jiraiya, who was supposed to be teaching Uzumaki but had somehow managed to escape for the evening. Kakashi suspected ramen had something to do with it.

Small though the nightclub was, 'seedy' was hardly enough to do it justice. Even the manager (manager_ess_, as it appeared – or, rather, Kakashi really, _really _hoped it was manageress) had cleavage almost grand enough to face down Tsunade's – not that the Gondaime would appreciate such vulgar comparisons. It had taken twenty whole minutes for Jiraiya to stop staring, despite the constant elbows Gai honourably gave him.

The major difference for this nightclub as opposed to the one in the centre of town (named Icha Icha Paradise after the great author himself, who was its most popular customer) was that this one tended to specify in the male area of the population.

I.e.; each and every one of the strippers was a guy.

Now, while Kakashi had absolutely nothing against this, it was really not his sort of thing. He could definitely see the benefits, but had never been particularly attracted to that end of the line. He did have suspicions about at least two of the men accompanying him, but on the whole he was quite happy in his neutrality.

Still, when the first man – well, more of a boy – began to cavort on the podium, against the catcalls and whistles of the audience, Kakashi noticed with some interest that his mouth went uncomfortably dry. He glanced at his fellows; as he suspected, one was playing with his hands, whereas the other two were paying rapt attention to the stage. Kakashi followed their gaze, one eyebrow (not that anyone would notice the other) rising slightly as the final piece of fabric was removed, and the boy in front of them was left in a leather thong. Yes, you read that right, a leather thong. Kakashi idly wondered how the poor kid dealt with the chafing, before taking another sip of his drink and swishing it absently in his mouth.

A few more dancers followed, getting steadily more erotic as the evening wore on; all three of his companions now sported generous arousal, whereas he just felt slightly bored. Iruka turned to him with a grin. "Nearly time for the best act! Just one more to go." Kakashi wondered what Iruka – and the others – obviously considered the best act, as the penultimate 'entertainer' moved onto the stage.

From the moment he entered Kakashi suspected something wasn't quite right. His movements were fluid and graceful, and he skimmed across the stage at a frightening speed; it had seemed impossible that he had moved, yet he was clearly much further forward than when he started. He glanced at his companions; they were watching with bored disinterest, knowing that the best was yet to come, and this was a mere distraction.

What followed was the most erotic and wonderful display he'd ever seen.

Every movement he made was gentle and precise, yet somehow unpredictable and irrational. His eyes could hardly leave the writhing form as it undulated and moved around the stage; his throat tightened and his breathing grew hard – not the only thing to suddenly gain solidity, he was ashamed to admit.

But when he danced… everything just left him. There was just him, moving across his vision like… like… he couldn't think of a single thing to compare him to, and he sure as hell didn't care. Nothing in the _whole world _could ever match how beautiful this person was.

Then, just as abruptly as it had begun, it ended, and Kakashi couldn't bear it. He wished it could last_forever_. Inside his mind, the figure danced again, like the afterimage of a bright light against his eyelids. Even though the next act had the whole audience whooping, practically jerking off to the writhing display, he had eyes only for the other. And he hoped against hope for an encore, while always knowing that it wasn't going to come.

It didn't. A few minutes later – though it felt like _hours_ – the four of them were wandering out of the club, cheesy smiles on all but one as he stared penetratingly at the floor. They were laughing together, comparing 'war stories', congratulating each other on particularly interesting lovers (or cheap shags, Kakashi privately thought to himself) and teasing each other for embarrassing events. Jiraiya was halfway through his recount of trying to explain an erection to Naruto when Kakashi realised with relief that he had arrived at his house, and bolted inside, locking the door furiously and slumping down on the floor.

* * *

In the end, Kakashi wasn't sure how much time he spent awake and how much of it was a dream, but that first night was entirely consumed by _him_. Whether it was the alcohol or the contrast of the bizarre evening's events he wasn't sure, but the whole night revolved solely and utterly around that stupid little brat.

At least, he tried to convince himself it was just the alcohol. It was just the fact he'd tried something new. He ignored the little voice in his head which questioned that maybe something had changed, something that he hadn't considered before.

* * *

The next night, and the three months afterward, he continued to return to the nightclub. For three months he watched his nameless dancer move so splendidly, and for three months he was forever hoping that he would stop waking up, his sheets twisted and balled and sticky as he danced across his dreams too.

Because… it was so _wrong_. He was just a _kid_, no older than Sasuke or Naruto or Sakura. And Kakashi was, pardon the cliché, no spring chicken himself. This kid… whoever he was, didn't need some pervert drooling over him in public. It was bad enough that he was working in a nightclub, never mind the attention he received from its customers outside working hours. And besides, the kid probably had a lover of his own… but Kakashi couldn't think that. He _couldn't_.

Because he was jealous. He was jealous of everyone who watched him in that room. He was jealous of everyone he would pass in the street, he would talk to as a passer-by. He was jealous of the people who sold him his clothes, his food. He was jealous of the people he lived near.

It was almost unbearable for him to think about the person – or people – he lived _with_. Imagine… a whole day of contact, constant, with them just in the same _building _as him. Many nights he would pace the room, hand running through his hair as he contemplated the different ways he could murder such a person. It wasn't _fair_. He wanted him to _himself_.

But, with the inevitable heartbreak he always faced, he knew such a thing would never happen. Maybe if he turned Buddhist and stopped reading so much porn the gods would smile on him kindly, but it would take nothing short of a miracle for such an angelic being to so much as look in his direction.

Yet after three months, two weeks and four days the incredible happened.

He found out who he was.

It hadn't really been any different to any other night. He'd arrived, watched the other dances with polite indifference, and then memorised every single second of his routine. Every small movement, no matter how slight, was imprinted on his brain so he could relay it a million times over before the sun rose. Perhaps the only difference was that he hung around a little afterwards, scuffing his feet on the ground as he traipsed towards the exit.

As soon as he left he could tell something was wrong. The air was electric, and a few of the audience members had paused to listen to something – an argument, it appeared, as he slowly approached the area where it was happening.

And he froze. He'd recognise that blonde hair _anywhere_.

"Get lost, Uzumaki!" his dancer yelled, and his throat constricted as his instincts were confirmed. His mind raced through all the people Naruto could know; who was this boy? The darker turned to leave, hair swishing behind him in the breeze. Odd… now it was tied up, it reminded him a lot of –

"Sasuke, please!" the blonde yelled as the other walked away. Kakashi felt faint. No… not… not _Sasuke…_

"It's over, dobe!" he screamed, and Kakashi's worst fears and wildest dreams came true in the same indescribable moment. His student appeared not to notice his stare as he bolted past him, leaving him alone in the empty yard, wondering when on earth things had got this out of control.

* * *

The following day's training was every bit as uncomfortable as he had predicted it would be.

He could barely keep his eye off the boy; now he regarded his frame, he wondered how on earth he had managed to miss it. The same slenderness… the same fluidity… the same wonderfully rippling black hair… it was so _obvious_. What kind of ninja was he not to spot it?

In contrast, Sasuke and Naruto didn't so much as look at each other. He noticed with some sorrow that they both had dark, heavy rings around their eyes, and Naruto appeared to have been crying. He wondered what could have happened to break them up… before realising that seeing as he hadn't realised the two of them were together, any speculation would probably be fruitless.

In the end, Kakashi called it a day a lot sooner than he normally would have. Even Sakura seemed to be struggling today, despite her normal enthusiasm. He dismissed them irritably and turned away, waiting for them to leave.

It quite surprised him that when he turned around again a few moments later Sasuke was still sitting in the clearing, and looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Kakashi swallowed loudly. This… this _boy _had been the centre of his desire for almost a third of a year. Having him sit so close, in such a vulnerable position, was almost too much for his self control to bear. With a nonchalance he hoped wasn't as fake as it felt he sauntered over and squatted down beside him, staring at the sky for a while. When he finally decided that he should probably say something the young Uchiha beat him to it.

"Go on then, say it. I'm waiting." Kakashi frowned in confusion, but Sasuke snorted. "You know, the 'responsibility' lecture." Kakashi's face – what was visible, in any rate – still remained incredibly bewildered, and Sasuke glared at him. "I've seen you, every night, staring up at me. Do you think I don't know the way you're looking at me? The things you're thinking about me? It makes me _sick_!"

Kakashi flinched. "I honestly didn't know it was you," he mumbled pathetically.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right. Why else would you keep coming back then?"

Kakashi turned to look at him. "Because from the first time I saw you on that stage I was completely and irrevocably in love with you," he stated plainly.

Sasuke just stared.

The younger finally shook his head. "Don't you think I've had enough of this crap from that dobe Uzumaki? I don't need it from my sensei too!"

Kakashi looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry about you and Naruto," he murmured, and Sasuke flinched at the name.

"Don't be. I'm glad I finally found out about that cheating bastard before it got a lot worse."

Kakashi's showing eye was wide. "He… he _cheated _on you?" Sasuke merely glared at him in response. "But you're… you're…"

"I'm what?" he snapped angrily.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly, and they both blushed slightly, letting their faces fall towards the ground.

"Do you… do you really believe that?" he whispered quietly after an agonising silence, and Kakashi nodded in response. The blush intensified cutely around his cheekbones, and Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Can… can I…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke gestured wildly with his hands. "Your mask," he finished, and Kakashi merely looked at him. His hands, trembling slightly, curled around the edge and gently pulled it down.

It took all of his self resolve not to pounce on the young Uchiha as his fingers ran across his face. When one encroached too close to his mouth he teasingly licked at it, and the younger jumped, startled, and Kakashi's mouth twitched in an amused response. Sasuke stared in wonder at his sensei's pale lower face. "You know as well as I do the disadvantage of looks," he murmured, answering Sasuke's unspoken question. The younger smiled softly.

He kissed him. Sasuke moved forward, wrapped his hands around his sensei's neck and kissed him, with sweet cherry lips and hesitance of a first-time lover. And Kakashi nearly died, because this was his _dancer_, and he was holding him softly, and the fire rippled around his body with every little move their mouths made; not a fire of pleasure, but a wonderful electricity that seemed to fill every pore.

Eventually it ended, as they both knew it would, and they were faced with each other's eyes, staring into them longingly. Kakashi chuckled quietly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," he murmured as he idly stroked his cheek.

The younger grinned. "I think I have some idea, really," he murmured back, leaning into a quiet embrace. Kakashi wondered at how comfortably he seemed to curl up inside his frame, and smiled as he burrowed his face into his hair.

Hatake Kakashi was not a betting man, but he would have given everything he had in order to keep the boy in his arms.

**A/N**

**Wonderful fluff… poor Naruto… god, I hate him…**

**Review? Pleeeease? And check out TenshiXXX's stuff too!**


End file.
